


Paperwork

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, not going lie, smuuut, this is absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock tries to ignore Jack in order to get some work done. Jack does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/gifts).



> Sooooo... I would like to Thank/Blame Hobbitual for thier encouragement. they are pretty much the entire reason I sat down to write this piece of filth. XP Also this is my first piece of writing in nearly 12 years so please be gentle with me.  
> Also I suck at summaries and titles.

“Come on, Baby…” Jack crooned from the bed, “ come lay down, you must be getting tired of sitting at that desk.”

“Jack, no.” brock said looking over at him, desperately trying to ignore him, “ I gotta finish up these reports for that op otherwise Fury’ll be all over my ass.”

“What? That’s more important than me?” Jack said stretching out over the covers.

Brock sighed, “ Seriously, Just gimme another hour or so and then i’ll be all yours.”

The other man let out and long drawn out sigh while sitting up on the bed with his arm crossed over his chest. They sat together in silence until Jack finally said “that’s fine Sweetheart. I’ll just sit here all quiet and not distract you.”

“okay , thanks Jack.” Brock said distractedly.

For Awhile the only sound that could be heard in the room were the keys of their shared laptop as Brock typed out the mission reports, until he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Slowly he turned to look over at his boyfriend and saw that jack was laying sprawled naked across the bed on his back, slowly stroking his rock hard erection. “ jack, what are you doing?” Brock asked slowly unable to tear his eyes of the sight before him.

Jack looked over at Brock with darkened eyes and gave him a filthy smirk, “ Couldn't help it baby, watching you mouth the words you're typing with those perfect blowjob lips of yours. Fuck… wanna put you down on your knees, you know how much i love you on your knees, and have wrap those lips around my cock. Make you gag on it, watch your eyes tear up as you try to take it all in.”

By the time Jack was done talking, Brock’s cheeks had flushed with arousal and his breathing had become heavier,( just thinking about sucking Jack’s dick did things to him) and his eyes had become unfocused while his hands had stopped moving over the keyboard.

“Oh kitten,” Jack crooned, “ I’m going to make you wish you had joined me. You can be such a little bitch sometimes, ooh but your my little bitch aren’t you? Daddy’s little cockslut, huh? You wanna be my little whore Brock?”

Brock had to bite down a moan at Jack’s words as he reached a hand down to firmly grasp his now painful erection.

“mmm , that’s right baby. Touch yourself while you still can. It’s so cute you think that you can pretend that you don’t need me to show you how much of a whore you really are. That you don’t whine for my tongue up your tight little ass. God, you remember what it does to you while i’m thrusting it in and out of your greedy hole?” Brock bit on his knuckles trying to hold back the moan that Jack’s words were threatening to tear out of him. His own hand firmly down his pants and at the base of his cock to keep himself from coming in his pants.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jack moaned, stroking a little faster now, “ I know you love how wet I can make your cunt, Licking at it until you're absolutely soaked. Come on Sweetheart, I know you want it.”

“Fuck, Daddy.” Brock moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. At the other man’s cry, Jack lunged off the bed and threw Brock over his shoulder for the short trip back to the bed.

Throwing the other man on to the bed facedown he growled “ I hope you’re fucking ready kitten.” Before he ripped Brock’s pants and boxers off of him. He manhandled the smaller man onto his knees with his head pressed down into the pillows, before spreading his cheeks and pushing his thumb into Brock’s tight hole.

“Ah!” Brock cried out the dry, stinging feeling, “ Jack… Please…” he moaned.

“Naw, Babydoll, you had your chance to come to bed willingly. Now your ass is mine,” the larger man growled, twisting his thumb slightly. “ but don’t you worry now, Daddy will kiss it all better.” And with that Jack slipped his thumb out and replaced it with his tongue. Brock let out a high pitched whine, causing Jack to double his efforts. He lapped roughly at Brock’s hole before he started to thrust the tip of his tongue in and out quickly. Brock let out a series of moan that sounded almost feminine. When Jack finally managed to thrust his entire tongue in, Brock Screamed.

“Fuck! Jack!” Brock yelled, “ please! Please!”

“Please what?” Jack asked lowly “ please daddy fuck my sloppy hole?”

“Y-yes,” Brock said, his face flushing in embarrassment as jack thrust in a spit soaked finger up to the knuckle.

“Say it, baby. Scream it like the cockslut you are.”

“ Please, Daddy! Fuck my sloppy hole!” Brock yelled, tears of humiliation streaking down his face.

“Fuck,” the other man groaned “ but unless you want me to shove my cock into your tight little hole dry, you better do something about it.” And with that Jack let go of Brock’s hips so that the smaller man could turn around and wrap his lips around Jack’s dick. He sloppily sucked, bobbing his head up and down until Jack grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting and just taking his pleasure form the other man. Brock moaned and gagged on the thick cock in his mouth, eyes watering and barely being able to breath, yet he couldn’t deny not loving every second of it.

“Gimme that ass of yours” Jack commanded, pulling Brock up by the hair before he flipped him over onto his hands and knees. “ you ready, Baby? You think you can take all of my thick cock in your tight little pussy?”

F-fuck yes Daddy,” Brock cried, “ please give it to me, i’ll be such a good boy, just please fuck me!”

Without another word Jack thrust in Hard, all the way to the hilt, without giving Brock any time to adjust, he began pistoning in and out the tight wetness before him. Brock was beyond words, reduced to high pitched moans and pleas.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut for daddy’s cock. Aren’t you? Tell me how much you love it.”

“ it feels s-so good daddy! S-So good!”

“ are you my little cockslut? Are you gonna come on my cock?” Jack said darkly, tightening his grip on Brock’s hips.

“Y-yes daddy!” Brock moaned “ only your slut! Only want your cock!”

“Fuck, baby, you sound so pretty for me. I think I’ll be nice and let you come today. Make you come so hard around my dick.” With Those words Jack wrapped his his arm arm around Brock’s chest, pulling them up so that they both were on their knees. His other hand roughly grabbing Brock’s hip to slam the other man back onto his cock, causing brock to scream out in pleasure as Jack rammed into his prostate. “Say that you need it baby. Tell me how much you need my cock.” Jack snarled as he twisted Brock’s nipples roughly.

“Fuck!” Brock cried out, “ need you so fucking much! O-only you! S-shit, only you know how to take care of me! Just your slut! No one else’s! Daddy!” With a wrecked sounding shout, Brock spurted up onto his chest. Jack still thrusting into his ass, took two fingers and started to feed Brock his own cum.

“S-shit, Brock!” Jack moaned as fed Brock some more his own cum, “ such a good little slut for me! Fuck, I love it when you eat your own come!” With one last hard thrust, Jack came with a loud cry as he filled Brock up with his come.

For a few moments both men held still panting with exertion, until Jack slowly pulled out of Brock with a wet pop, the other man whimpering from the loss. “Fuck,” Jack groaned, “ my come looks so pretty dripping out of you. But I think it should stay right there inside of you, where it belongs, huh?” Jack said as leaned over to reach into the nightstand and pull out a plug. “ this way you can have a reminder of what happens when you ignore me.” He scooped up the come dripping out of brock's hole with the plug before he pushed it all back in. firmly holding everything inside.

“Now,” Jack said with a smile, “ I’m gonna go take a shower, and you should really get back and finish up all that paperwork. Wouldn’t want to get you any trouble now.” And with that he sauntered off leaving brock a mess on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @neutralchaos915 :) we can jump in the trash pile together


End file.
